Savin' Me
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Set During Requiem. Slightly AU, When Gibbs dies, he has a heart to heart with Shannon and Kelly, and he learns that someone still needs him to live. SLASH!


**Savin' Me**

**Summary: **Set during Requiem, slightly AU, when Gibbs died, he got a message from Shannon and Kelly, but it went a little differently. There's someone that Gibbs has to go back for.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Don't own the characters, or the episode, don't even own the title of the story, that I got from a Nickelback song. I'm just a thief. No! Not a Thief! Borrower, I'm a borrower! That's right, you guys don't have to hurt me.

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, Gibbs/Shannon

**Warning:** Well, the biggest issue is that it is a slash story. You all should expect this from me by now. I write slash. I write a lot of slash. HOWEVER, this story is also meant to be a tearjerker. Will it make you cry? It shouldn't, but it's meant to be chickflick sad. If either of those things bother you, hit the back button and find a different story! You will feel much better if you do. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

"Don't do this to me boss." Tony checked to hear if Gibbs was breathing again. Still nothing. "Come on, don't do this to me." Gibbs mouth was open, but there was no air. "Don't make me kiss you, boss!" Still no response. Finally, with no other options, Tony plugged Gibbs' nose, leaned down and breathed into Gibbs' mouth.

He shouldn't even have to be doing this. Gibbs should have trusted him right from the start! He shouldn't have gone all cowboy by himself. If he had taken backup, he wouldn't have been forced to get into the car with Maddie, and he never would have driven off the pier. Stubborn old jackass!

Tony started doing chest compressions again. "Come on boss! Come on!" He was getting hysterical now. But he couldn't lose the older man. He couldn't fail him. Nobody else mattered as much as Gibbs did.

He looked over at Maddie, lying just as still and lifeless as the man Tony was currently working on. And he knew. As much as it pained him, as much as it would haunt him for the rest of his life, the only real way he could fail Gibbs today would be to let Maddie die. A bright young girl in her early twenties, who was best friends with Gibbs' daughter. Losing Maddie would be like losing Kelly all over again for Gibbs. Tony couldn't do that.

He checked his pulse one last time, "No, boss," he whispered, pleading the older man to wake up. He couldn't wait any longer.

With a heavy and shattering heart, Tony climbed over Gibbs and began CPR on Maddie. First he checked her airways, then he breathed into her mouth before starting chest compressions. All the while looking back at his boss… his mentor… his friend. The man who held his heart for years, but didn't even know it.

* * *

Gibbs stood on the pier, watching as Tony performed CPR on him and Maddie. So this was dying, he thought to himself. It ain't so bad. A little weird though.

"Don't make me kiss you, boss!" Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Tony say that. It was so typical DiNozzo. Crack a joke during a time like this.

Tony finally got over his fear and gave Gibbs' body mouth to mouth. Gibbs' spirit watched on, knowing that the act was futile. His soul had already left. He just wasn't sure where he should go now.

"You go back." Gibbs whirled around at the all too familiar voice. If he still had one, his heart would have clenched at this point. Standing there on the pier was Shannon and Kelly. They still looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw them. And they were smiling.

Gibbs could feel a smile forming on his own lips. A real, genuine one. He stepped closer, with every intent on taking those two in his arms and never letting go. But Kelly put her hand up to stop him.

"Hold it right there mister." Gibbs obeyed, a little stunned. When did his sweet little angel get so bossy? It must be a trait she picked up from her mother. "You have to go back daddy." Gibbs stopped.

"She's right Jethro." Shannon interjected, shaking her head. "It isn't your time just yet."

"Apparently it is. I'm dead."

Behind him, Tony screamed out, "Come on Boss!" He sounded so desperate, so close to hysterics. Gibbs flinched. He wanted to turn around, but he wasn't sure if he could face the younger man right now. Especially now.

Shannon smiled warmly at him. "Jethro," she shook her head again, as if she just saw something incredibly funny, "you always were a bit dense at times." Kelly giggled.

"Time to go back, daddy." She gave him a look. Like she knew something that he didn't.

He didn't know that spirits could cry. But he still felt the tears burning his eyes and the sobs choking up his throat. "I don't want to."

Shannon stepped closer and put her hand on his cheek. It was so small and delicate. Gibbs leaned into the touch. Shannon was always an incredible woman. She looked so small and fragile, but she was tough. She had to be, to stay married to Gibbs.

She slowly reached forward and brushed her lips against his. "I know it's painful Jethro. Believe me, not a day goes by that I don't miss you. But it isn't your time, baby. I know a part of you wants to stay. And I also know that all you _needs_ to stay." She smiled at him again. "For him."

Again, Gibbs felt his heart clench, even though he no longer had one. "Him who?" He decided that playing dumb was his best course of action. There was just no way they were having this conversation.

Shannon rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. For reasons that he would probably never understand, it hurt. She grabbed his chin and spun his head around. Tony was currently doing chest compressions on Maddie Tyler, but his eyes were glued to Gibbs. There was obvious pain there. "You love him, Jethro."

Gibbs swiveled his head around to gape at his wife again. She was still smiling, but he could have sworn that he didn't hear her correctly. He shook his head stubbornly. "No, I don't."

"Jethro, I've been watching you for years. Ever since we died. I saw you marry three times. Which by the way, with the exception of me, you have lousy taste in women." Gibbs chuckled again. He couldn't deny her that. Although, he didn't really think Holly or Jen were that bad.

Shannon pulled back a little bit. "Jen wasn't that bad? Alright," she shut her eyes and waved her arm around. "I'll give you Holly, I actually liked her. But Jen! I mean, come on, Jethro! The woman murdered a man for a crime he didn't commit. And I know! I've met Jasper Shepard. Not to mention, bringing Tony into her personal vendetta. She almost got him killed because of her desperate need to blame someone for her father's death—"

"Shannon!" Gibbs interrupted when he saw the only woman he ever truly loved about to go completely insane. Somehow, she managed to calm herself. Kelly looked on, completely amused.

"What I was trying to say, is that I know about you and Tony." If he had blood, Gibbs would have said it drained out of his face. Shannon smiled. She turned around and faced the water. Gibbs followed suit.

Only, he wasn't looked at the pier. He was standing in his bedroom. Kelly wasn't there, thank goodness, because this was definitely not something he wanted his eight year old daughter to ever see. Hell, he didn't want his wife to see this.

On the bed were him and DiNozzo. They were completely drunk. It was right after Kate's funeral. They had gone to a bar and got completely wasted. They decided to share a cab, but Gibbs was stumbling up the steps to his house, so Tony stepped out to make sure he managed up all the stairs. The cab decided to drive off, having already been paid for the entire trip.

Gibbs agreed to let Tony stay over, although he had meant on the couch, or the guest room or something. Except when they got into the hallway, Gibbs stumbled again. This time he accidentally pressed his entire body into Tony's.

He had stood there for a good five minutes, just staring at the other man's face. He had always known that Tony was attractive. Hell, Tony was hot as hell. But as they stood there in his entryway, he finally took notice to how… beautiful Tony really was. He couldn't stop himself. He just leaned in and kissed him. Things had gone from there.

So now he stood, with Shannon, watching a memory of him and Tony ripping each other's clothes off without prying their lips apart. It was a challenge, but it was worth it. Tony was a fantastic kisser. Gibbs pushed Tony down when they were finally naked, his hands roaming all over tight muscles and hot flesh.

Spirit Gibbs turned away, ashamed. He looked at his wife, to see her engrossed in the display. His jaw dropped. She looked like she was actually _enjoying _the sight.

He turned back to the bed to see Tony flip past him over so the younger man was on top. He pinned his wrists down. "What the hell do you think you're doing DiNozzo? I don't catch for anybody." Spirit Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. He never wanted Shannon to know that he had been intimate with a few men. It was never anything serious. But there were times when he couldn't quiet the cravings.

Tony just smiled at him. "Trust me, Boss. You haven't been fucked until you've been fucked by me." Spirit Gibbs shuddered. He never admitted it to Tony, but he had been completely right. That one drunken one night stand had quite possibly been the best sex of his entire life.

Shannon finally snapped out of her daze. "I swear, every woman and gay man in heaven have watched this moment repeatedly. I mean this moment has probably beat out every other porn moment in history. You should be proud." Gibbs looked at his wife astonished. He expected her to be appalled. She was not only watching him have sex with a man, but she was watching him allowing himself to be fucked by another man.

She smiled sweetly again. "Jethro, there was never any doubt that you loved me. I know you still do. But I was never the love of your life. I couldn't be." She shrugged. "I know it hurts, but you have to understand, you aren't betraying me by loving again. And you aren't betraying me by loving a man."

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting gently on his chest. Gibbs found himself once again swallowing back tears. "You love him, don't you?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Yes. So damn much."

He could feel her smile against him. "And he loves you." She finally pulled away. "I want you to be happy. It's ok to miss us. But Jethro," she paused as tears started to fall from her eyes. "We never left you. We're always watching you. Well," she tilted her head to the side in amusement. "Most of the time. I refuse to let Kelly watch you when you're feeling frisky." Gibbs chuckled with her at that. When he stopped, Shannon was smiling at him again. There was a hint of sadness in it. But somehow, and he wasn't quite sure how, he knew it was because she was worried about him. That he would never allow himself to truly be happy without her.

"I'm not going to stop loving you because you found someone who you truly and completely love." They stood back at the pier, watching as Tony continued to desperately tried to revive Maddie. Meanwhile, Maddie's spirit was standing with Kelly, smiling and laughing and crying nearby. "And we won't abandon you. But you gotta promise us not to abandon him."

Gibbs finally allowed himself to look at Tony. He looked so desperate. So terrified. His heart him. He knew he should have trusted Tony with this. He knew he could depend on the younger man. Tony proved to him just how incredible he was. Gibbs told his team nothing about where he was going to get Maddie back. And somehow, Tony not only found them, but he ran through the warehouse, shot the bad guys and dove into the water in one swift motion. He never once missed a beat.

It was Tony that pulled the windshield off. Gibbs didn't know he had it in him, but if Tony was anything, he was a surprise. And when he pulled Maddie onto the pier and opened her airways, he dove right back into the water to save him. Gibbs couldn't move the steering column, but Tony could.

Gibbs could hear him panting for breath. He knew that the events of today couldn't be good for his body. The plague, while gone, left a great deal of damage to Tony's lungs. Pretty much had the effect of being a lifetime smoker, without ever actually smoking. But he wouldn't quit until they were both ok.

"I," Gibbs started, but stopped again when he heard the shake in his voice. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to betray you." He turned back to his wife. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Her face was wet to match.

This time her smile shook. "Jethro, you are even more stubborn in your old age." He grinned, too sad to actually laugh. "The only way you could ever betray me, would be to deny yourself love when it's right in front of your face." She moved closer and kissed him again. Only this one with more passion. It was their final kiss. The one they never got to have before she was gunned down so many years ago.

When they finally came apart, the distance was no more than a hair's breath. "Say the words."

Gibbs smiled. "I will not betray you. I will not forget you. And I will see you again, but not for many years to come."

Her smile brightening, Shannon grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed him around in a way only she ever could. "Not those words."

Gibbs looked her straight in the eye, to show her just how serious he was. "I love you." And then he kissed her again.

"I know," Shannon said when they finally parted. "But now it's time for you to tell Tony that." She stepped away. Gibbs turned back to the scene on the dock. Maddie and Kelly were saying their final goodbyes. It broke his heart, but he was glad they got to see each other again.

When they pulled apart, Maddie looked at him in the eye. "Ready to go back, Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled at her. "Yeah, I just got one more thing I have to take care of." Maddie nodded her understanding as she crawled back into her body. Moments later, her eyes were opening. Her hand reached out to his. "Kelly," he gestured for his daughter to come to him.

Kelly smiled brightly and ran into his arms. He lifted her into the air and hugged her with everything that he had. "I love you daddy." Gibbs clenched his eyes tight before he started crying again.

"I love you too baby." She pulled out of the hug. She gave him her best imitation of his glare.

"Promise me you'll tell Tony how you feel. That you'll take care of him." Gibbs smiled. His daughter was truly an amazing person.

"I promise."

Kelly raised her fist into his face, her pinky sticking out. "Pinky promise?" Gibbs laughed heartily as he interlocked his finger with hers. Kelly beamed at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Bye daddy!"

"Goodbye Kelly." He put his daughter down and slowly climbed back inside his body.

* * *

The first movement he made was to move his fingers, to better hold Maddie's hand. Then his breath hitched and the flow of oxygen started again. His eyes opened slowly, and even then they were half lidded. But it didn't matter. He was ok. After so many years, he finally thought he was going to be ok.

The only sound coming from the dock was the sound of Tony's ragged breathing. He looked between the two of them, then towards the heavens in relief.

He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't come. He almost had the first syllable of Tony's name out when he started coughing. Tony crawled over to help. He propped him up, Gibbs' head resting against Tony's chest as he coughed. It was very similar to how Tony was prop against nurse Emma when he had the plague.

When the fit finally subsided, Tony lay him back down. He hovered over the older man, water dripping off his face. One particular droplet of water clung to the tip of his nose. Gibbs smiled. Tony really was beautiful, he thought. Wasn't he?

"Had me worried there, boss." He was smiling, but Gibbs could still see the fear and concern in his eyes. He may have played it off that he was fine, Gibbs could see just how much this really bothered him.

He reached up and ran a shaking hand over Tony's wet cheek. Tony was a little confused about it. "I couldn't leave you Tony." He smiled as Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. He moved his hand away from Tony's cheek and grabbed the back of his neck. "Tony… Anthony." He swallowed. "I love you."

Tony's jaw dropped. All other emotions left his face, leaving behind only shock. But Gibbs wasn't afraid. He knew how Tony felt about him. And he also knew that he dropped a huge bombshell on him, shock was to be expected.

Finally he picked his jaw back up. And the cocky grin was back. "Glad to hear that boss. 'Cause I love you too."

He leaned down and gently kissed Gibbs' forehead. He felt something wet slip onto his face, but somehow, he knew it wasn't a water droplet. It was a tear. In a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "I promise I won't leave you Tony. I'll be there as long as you want me." Tony smiled.

"That might be a while Gibbs." The older man shrugged.

"Not gonna be a problem. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble." He moved his hand back to Tony's cheek. "I need you too much to lose you too soon."

"Gibbs, that was oddly… romantic. I think I'm gonna cry." That earned him a whack on the head. He groaned in pain, but still smiled. "Good. I was starting to think you were replaced by an alien or something."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he chuckled at the younger man's antics. "You're a pain in my ass DiNozzo."

The younger man arched his eyebrow. "Well not yet. But I will be as soon as the doctor clears you."

He pulled his hand away from Tony. He tried his best to glare at him, but he was finding it hard to. He was just too damn happy. "What the hell are you waiting for DiNozzo?" He tried to shout, but his voice was still pretty weak. "Call the damn paramedic!"

* * *

**_Well, yet another slash story from yours truly. It seems to be all that I write for his site. However, I am currently working on a new NCIS story, one that is not slash! Be proud of me guys! However, the main characters are (of course) Gibbs and Tony, becuase I just love those two. And it's a story that falls into the standard cliche, the case that first brought Tony and Gibbs together. Overdone? Perhaps, but it hasn't been done by me, and I have the idea so I'm gonna work it! Well, now that I've tooted my own horn enough, I will say goodnight (I'm typing this at 2:12 in the morning, and I have an exam tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep! Bye guys!_**

**_Bob_**


End file.
